Blob
Blob is a character competing in Open Source Objects. Personality Lacks the ability to talk, and feels empty inside. They struggle with depression and are usually in a bad mood. They often feel like they’ve lost their true selves and constantly try to find themselves, but usually, they end up making no progress. They have no limbs or mouth by default, but can grow arms and change their body size. Usually takes their time moving around like a snail. For some reason, one of the only things that make Blob feel joy are round things, as they are reminded of better times when they used to be happy. They always try to cheer people up when someone is sad, as they don’t like it when people are unhappy like them. They are very compassionate and observant of other people. They are good at reading people’s body language and tries to help. They are very good at psychology and are treated as a therapist. Blob enjoys helping other people through obstacles throughout other’s lives. Appearance Blob is a grey, translucent drop of an unknown substance. Blob's form is amorphous, often taking the shape of their container and slipping through tight situations. However, they have the ability to grow arms and change their body size. Coverage Episode 1 - "Who the hell recommended Glowing Heart" In "Who the hell recommended Glowing Heart", Blob remains mostly passive through the episode. They manage to slip through the string of the one balloon tied around them, causing them to fall. They burst through and pop Pitcher's balloons and lands inside him. The loss of balloons from either party makes them plummet, though Pitcher manages to latch onto an anvil. As Pitcher makes it to safety, so does Blob. Episode 2 - "Your Opinion is Invalid" ' When the contestants are all pairing up, Blob is left alone until White Dango suggests to the other two that they team up with Blob. Pink Dango argues, and tells her that Blob is unable to do anything. Eventually, Pink Dango gives in as Green Dango sides with White, and they walk over to Blob. After they ask to partner up, Blob's eyes shimmer with happiness, and Blob gets on top of Green Dango. During the competition, White Dango asks Blob how they like the competition so far. Blob doesn't respond however, due to not being able to speak, which annoys Pink Dango. Blob grows big in anger, which causes Dango to become lopsided. They almost fall over before Green Dango admits that they wanted to pair up with Blob because he though they were cool. This causes Blob to shrink back down and pat Green Dango on the head. Later on, as Dango is discussing their chances of winning, they trip, sending Blob plummeting to the ground, which causes the pair to lose. Crayon Box remarks that they lost because they couldn't "stick together". 'Episode 3 - "The Good, the Bad, and the ********" Blob lost last episode, And yet was up for elimination. At the elimination, It was shown that Blob was the 5th most voted, With 215 votes, Behind Tart and ahead Glowing Heart. During the contest, Blob was shown to be on Blue Crayon's team. During their performance, Blob was described by Putty, A "Beautiful Noble Person with a Beautiful head of Hair", Who was supposed to be saved by ████████ , The heroic knight of the story. After ████████ fought the villians, They walked off into the sunset, Into the beginning of their happily ever after. Blob's team ended up winning the challenge, And was safe this episode. Trivia *Blob is the shortest contestant in Open Source Objects, at 2ft 1in (64cm). *Blob may be non binary due to being referred to “they” or “them” Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Legless Category:Mouthless